


Taking Control of the Situation

by sherlockpond



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Fluff, Happy, Love, M/M, One-Shot, Only Short, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Press and Tabloids, Probably OCC, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a little bit, adoration, media attention, sorry - Freeform, winter soldier spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky hold a press conference to tell the media about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Control of the Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> Back 3 times in 24 hours, how scandalous, I know.
> 
> This is only a quick one because I'm off to see Miranda Hart in Birmingham in half an hour.
> 
> As ever: Not mine. Not American. Not Sebastian Stan's girlfriend. All mistakes are my own.
> 
>  
> 
> I want to dedicate this to Katherine,  
> I'm slowly converting you into a Steve and Bucky shipper by making you read all my works.

"Myself and James Barnes have brought you all here today to tell you some news,"  
  
The hubbub of media quietened down, the odd flash of a camera made Steve's vision swim slightly. He felt Bucky's warmth next to him, assuring him, telling him he could do this. Steve looked relatively the same as ever, but Bucky had tried to detach himself from the past. His hair was cut to back how it was in the 40's but there was no product to lie it flat so it curled on the top oh his head, making him look ridiculously perfect in Steve's eyes. They're both dressed in casual clothes, they've been given fashion brands but right at this precise minute Steve couldn't name one of them.  
  
This is it, Steve thinks, this is when it hits the fan.   
  
"Myself and James would like to publicly make a statement as to the nature of our relationship." Steve takes a deep breath, the flashes were becoming more often "We would like to finally confirm that we're a couple,"   
  
The room exploded, cameras went off and questions were thrown into the air. SHEILD agents leapt into action, keeping all of the reporters back, the pair stood still, waiting for the chaos to settle. The amount of noise was phenomenal, to Steve it turned into a drone, he could feel him legs growing weak. Almost telepathically, Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve's waist to keep him upright, he smiled at Steve who felt incredibly unsure.  
  
"Well done," Bucky says, leaning across to Steve's ear so no reporters could tell what he was saying. Steve was still trying to keep his head level.   
  
It took ten minutes for it all to calm down. The reporters re-took their seats and settled.  
  
"Mr Rogers and Mr Barnes will be taking a few questions," an agent says loudly and hands shot up, questions bubbling in the reporters mind.  
  
"Yes, New York Times," a spokeswoman from SHEILD says, gesturing to a woman in a grey suit.  
  
"Firstly, congratulations," she starts warmly, Bucky and Steve smile weakly, grateful for the acceptance "will this affect any missions that you participate in?"  
  
Bucky turns to Steve and sees that he's still a little lost for words.  
  
"You want to handle this one?" he asks, Steve nods quickly, feeling grateful for Bucky's intervention.  
  
"Myself and Steve are still going to be going on missions together, of course, although we will exercise caution when it's needed." Bucky says calmly "if I had it my way he'd be at home keeping safe,"  
  
The women in the audience "aww"ed. Steve starts to come back to reality and realises what Bucky has said, he turns to smile at his partner.  
  
"Sadly ladies, when you marry the man you marry the job, too," Bucky jokes, before pressing a kiss to Steve's cheek, a litany of camera flickered.  
  
Show off, Steve thinks.  
  
"Another question," the spokeswoman pipes up and more hands are flung into the air. "Huffington Post,"   
  
The red-head, twenty-something man for Huffington Post stands and smiles politely at the pair, they nod back and wait for the question.  
  
"Would you consider coming out to the press to be something you felt you needed to do? As an obligation to promote homosexuality?" He asks  
  
"I'll do this one," Steve says, stepping forward on their podium "we felt like we wanted to do this for us, so we don't feel like we have to be anyone we're not. I would hate to be seen to be flirting with another person as oppose to the one I love, just because some individuals consider it 'wrong'. What's wrong is oppression and people not being able to be themselves. And if we're saving the world and fighting for the people, shouldn't they feel like we're just as ordinary as they are? That we're capable of relationships and have people who care about us? And shouldn't that be expanded to sexuality?"  
  
Steve looks over at Bucky who's smiling so widely it looks like his face might split in two.   
  
"I love you," he mouths to Steve discretely, although the cameras flash, so maybe not as discreet at he'd intended.  
  
"We think that anyone's capable of being a hero, it just depends on your definition of the word," Bucky says, still looking at Steve and then turns to the crowd "and if there's people who have got a problem with that, we really don't need their opinion. We now live in the 21st century, not the 1940's. We know what people can be like, and we're fully prepared to deal with the consequences of this meeting, if people have an issue,"  
  
Steve nods to their spokeswoman who understands.  
  
"Mr Barnes and Mr Rogers will be accepting no more questions. You will all be issued with a statement, now, if you'll excuse them, they need to go,"  
  
There was a rumble of unhappiness but the reporters filed out of the press room. Steve and Bucky left the podium to a green room and collapsed onto the sofa.

* * *

  
  
"Well, that's that," Bucky says, flopping his head back and I taking a deep breath "it wasn't as painful as I thought it'd be,"  
  
"What were you expecting? Rotting food being thrown at us?" Steve counters, smiling.  
  
"Not quite, but near enough," Bucky replies, winding his arm around Steve's waist. They shuffle closer on the sofa and Steve lays his head on Bucky's shoulder.  
  
"Do you think it's going to be difficult? Now we've done this?" Steve asks, trepidation tainting his voice.  
  
Bucky kisses the top of Steve's head, adoringly.  
  
"I don't doubt it, doll. But it's better to be out than have rumours spreading," he suggests  
  
Steve nods a little into Bucky's neck.  
  
"We're in this together," Bucky adds, using the arm wrapped around Steve to run up and down his arm.   
  
Steve smiles weakly and remembers.  
  
"I'm with you till the end of the line,  
Buck," he mumbles.  
  
"Same here, pip," Bucky responds, ready for the aftermath of their decision.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> My Tumblr is:
> 
> sherlockpond.tumblr.com


End file.
